User blog:Tenjho666/Thaddeus, the Glorious Cavalry
|alttype = Jungler |date = Unreleased |health = 5 |attack = 7 |spells = 1 |difficulty = 7 |hp = 440 (+90) |mana = 230 (+45) |damage = 42 (+3) |range = |armor = 35 (+3) |magicresist = 40 |attackspeed = 0.655 (+2.3%) |healthregen = 6 (+0.5) |manaregen = 7 (+0.6) |ms = 330 }} Thaddeus, the Glorious Cavalry is a custom champion in League of Legends (Trombe is his horse) Apologies if this doesn't quite work. I'm not exactly great with my jungling yet, though I decided to try my hand at a custom jungler (note: the urge to name his ult Tatsumaki Zankantou was there) Abilities . If the ability is cast between the main and secondary ranges, Trombe will charge at the target before activating the ability, gaining 50 movement speed, ignoring unit collision and gaining a secondary effect. The charge can be interrupted, and if Thaddeus cannot activate his ability within 5 seconds, it will go into half-length cooldown. }} Thaddeus charges forward in a straight line of 350 distance, dealing physical damage to all targets hit. |description2 = Enemies hit by Thaddeus' charge are knocked away. |leveling = |cooldown = 13 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Thaddeus deals damage to a single target and heals from that damage. |description2 = Thaddeus' attack swings in an arc, dealing the ability's effect to all targets hit. * Cone Angle: 60º |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 150 ( ) }} Thaddeus urges Trombe onward, gaining movement speed and granting immunity for a few seconds from up to: * Four Auto-Attacks * Two Turret Attacks * One Single-Target Ability |description2 = After this duration has run its course, Thaddeus and Trombe will require time to recover, losing movement speed and doubling all incoming damage before it is reduced by armor or magic resist. He does not lose movement speed if he kills a champion while Fast as the Wind is active. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} Thaddeus and Trombe leap at a target champion, attempting to execute them upon landing. If he succeeds in killing the target, surrounding enemies will be feared. |description2 = Thaddeus will deal additional damage to the target. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 / ( ) }} Quotes ;Upon Selection * "Lead us to victory!" ;Movement * "Charge onwards." * "With me, Trombe." * "We will comply." * "For Demacia." * "With my partner." * "Lead the way." ;Attacking * "CHARGE!" * "Come, Trombe!" * "By my blade!" * "This battle is mine!" ;Joke : After speaking, Thaddeus is thrown off by Trombe. * "All this battling, and you think I'm simply horsing arou--- TROMBE!" * "Keep watching, and I might have to charge you for i--- steady on, boy!" ;Taunt * "Don't get underfoot, and you might live to see tomorrow." * "I'll be a cloud of dust by the time you realize I was there." ;Upon Killing * "Size isn't everything, Bristle!" ;Upon Killing * "Bah, that's not a horse. This is a horse." ;When Using Fast as the Wind * "Run as fast as your name, Trombe!"